cwa_character_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
CWA Character Fanon Wiki: Code of Conduct
Warning If you wish to engage in any behavior that violates this Code of Conduct, you are urged to do so on other Wikis and websites, where such behavior is acceptable. You may also be subject to punishments depending on the situation that has occurred. Chat Rules * Refrain from speaking about such controversial topics as religion and politics, glitches about the CWA game or Wiki, and any opinionated subjects that can bring about opposing views. * No spamming, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message repeatedly, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. * Do not use foul language in the chat room, even if you censor it, Also do not bypass the filter! * Do not excessively advertise other websites. * Do not bully or threaten other users at any time! * Do not talk about sex, drugs, violence, or real world weapons. * Do not advertise other wikis on this Wiki. * Do not post hate, speech or crime in the chat room that may offend other users. * Respect all users and treat them the same! * Do not have role play sessions unless a majority of the users online in chat are agreeing to do so. * Do not link profane or disturbing sites. * Keep discussions family friendly at all times and remember to have fun! * Do not rename links to hide their destination NOTE: To report a chat incident, upload screenshots of what happened unless an admin requests otherwise (Limit 1 Screenshot per incident, please). Code of Conduct * No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people or yourself in anyway. * No excessive use of adult language. No swearing of any kind will be tolerated on this Wiki, If it happens in our chat room, you will be and can be removed without warning. ** Do not post images with adult language or offensive content. Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so this will not be tolerated. * No spamming, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. ** Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable on our wiki. Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki and the user will be banned. * Do not impersonate other users. Even if the other user is aware of what it happening, It will not be tolerated on The Clone Wars: Ultimates Wiki. * Do not spread false information about other users. * Do not support or encourage vandalism. * No trolling allowed on this wiki, where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. * All images uploaded are automatically under the domain of the uploading user, and may not be utilized by any other user without that author's consent. * No articles may be edited by anyone other than the author and the author alone. If an incident occurs, report it directly to an administrator. * "Copy-cat" or articles that reflect another's work too closely will be asked to be taken down. Inspiration is encouraged here, but copying another's hard work is looked down upon and prohibited. Deletion of pages are done so with administrator discretion, and administrators will determine the severity of the page before carrying-out deletion. * Category pages will be added by administrators and by administrators only. Depending on Wiki activity, the rule may change, but registered users are encouraged to contact administrators for creating those categories. * Keep Fanon believable! While Fanon can be attributed to anything, it is encouraged that all Fanon remains in the confines of the Canon storyline (i.e. No galactic conquests by another party or Order 66 never happening). All events in Canon are set in stone on this wiki, and should never be completely changed. Privacy and safety * For your own safety, it's recommended that you not post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. Canon Guidelines * Canon articles are featured on this site, even though condensed, they may not be edited by anyone other than an administrator, unless permission is given to a normal user by an admin. * A template regarding the fact an article is canon must be placed before all content on the page as a reminder. * Canon articles should only be limited to crucial characters from the The Clone Wars television show, military vehicles of both the Republic and Confederacy, and military ranking systems. ''' * '''All clone officers are allowed an article from the rank of captain and above. All other types of clones may be referenced in these articles, but they must be linked (if the author chooses) to their respective Wookiepedia articles. Also Note While this wiki is a place for Ultimates stories, there are some rules which must be followed. Any material which falls into Ultimates fanon will be listed as such, and the fan-fiction authors (DarthJaciuss and Boomdodger) reserve the right to decide what resides within the timeline. Please do not add any foul/inappropriate language to pages or chat, if you do there will be punishment. Punishment varies on the act and/or the past history of the user from previous blocks. Wiki usernames that contain foul/inappropriate language or users with provocative/inappropriate avatars will not be allowed to edit. Please do not use this wiki to promote religion, politics or gangs. Agreement All registered users and guest who use The Clone Wars: Ultimates Wiki, automatically are agreeing to all of the following listed on this page. Category:CWA Character Fanon Wiki